


The River Jordan

by akouos



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: Sharky and Deputy take a swim. Naked.





	The River Jordan

**Author's Note:**

> This trash ship has grabbed me by the shoulders and I am powerless against the plot bunnies. I took some liberties with the river around the jail. But ya know, who cares cause fic.

_When was the last time you did something that wasn’t expected?_

The second time coming out of the Bliss was somehow harder than the first. It wasn’t more painful or jarring. In fact, it was the opposite. Instead, for the next few days, she had felt like she had been walking around in a foggy haze. Her mind was dulled. Jo found herself wanting to sink back into that clouded drowsiness, the elated joy more than once. Truth be told, it frightened her.

She’d taken those few days to work up the courage to go back out again. Time couldn’t be wasted, she knew that. But Jo didn’t trust herself as much as she thought she did. 

Sitting on the bank just behind the prison, she had casted her reel out into the river. An hour in, she felt a little nibble and tug but just sat there, staring at the water as it rolled by. She focused on the breeze, the surrounding hills and mountains and the bright blue sky. They were all real beauty, organic and unable to be manufactured even by the Bliss.

Jo didn’t know how long she sat there, marveling at the beauty of Hope County but the midday sun soon burned down on her head, warming her dark brown hair.

She heard the sound of gravel underfoot behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she blinked, her eyes re-focusing in the bright sunshine.

“Yo,” Sharky greeted, wandering down to her little fold-out chair nestled into the sandbank.

“Hey,” Jo greeted, turning back to the water. 

“Cookout for lunch today. Well…cougar and moose meat but they’re grillin’ it up all the same.” 

He studied her in silence.

“It ain’t hot dogs but you need to get some food in you.”

Jo nodded, snapping out of her gaze for a moment. She knew he was worried about her, everyone was. But she was fine. She just needed to…breathe it all out. Fresh air felt cold in her lungs, even on this warm summer day.

His words still echoed in her head, a distant daydream but there all the same.

Jo looked up at him.

“You eat yet?”

“Nah, came down to get you ‘soon as I heard the dinner bell,” he sighed, watching the water trickle by. Maybe, if Jo sat completely still and quiet, he’d give up and go get food. There was once again nothing more but the sound of the water and the breeze.

And then Sharky stood up and pulled his pants down.

“Jesus christ, Shark-“ Jo exclaimed, sitting up in her chair. There was Sharky’s lily white ass, out for everyone to see. “Put your pants back on!”

Dramatically, she covered her eyes, taking a little peak out of her fingers just in time to see him bend down and pull his boots off.

“Don’t be dramatic, Jo. Nothin’ you ain’t seen before.”

He had a point but she just got an eyeful of something she  _hadn’t_ seen before.

“What are you doin’,” she asked as his hat landed in her lap, bewildered as he yanked his sweater off too, then his t-shirt. She studied his lean muscled back, partially covered by a jet black tribal tat. A little bit of amusement slid through her. Of course he has one. She leaned back in her chair, trying to cover her amused smile with her hand.

Sharky grinned back at her, turning around with his arms held out. Mentally, she filed away the sight for later. The big eagle tattoo on his chest - on fire of course - the cross on his ribcage, the sleeve of tattoos on his left arm ending in a ring of flames. He wasn’t built but his body wasn’t bad either. There’s not much to do in Hope County jail but exercise or get into trouble. Jo had no doubt he got into some trouble but his lean body wasn’t close to being bad to look at. 

He winked at her, backing up towards the water.

“If you’re not gunna eat, I’ll just have to scare away the fish,” he teased.

She sat up again, alarm ringing through her body.

“Sharky, stop, there could be Bliss-“ 

“Live a little, Deputy. You destroyed all of it at that water treatment plant right?”

“Yeah, but that’s not a guarantee-“

Before she could stop him, Sharky gave her a smile and a running leap, jumping his bare-naked ass into the water. Jo stood, heart racing as she watched the water for his head to pop up. For a few moments, she held her breath before Sharky’s head popped up, flicking the water from his hair.

“Come on in! Water’s fine,” he grinned, treading water.

_When was the last time you did something that wasn’t required?_

Jo looked up at the hills and trees that shielded the river from anyone peaking out of the prison windows. She could barely see it from here. Heart-racing, she sat as still as a statue in her chair. Something inside of her ached to jump into that water with him.

That something won.

Standing, she quickly unbuttoned her flannel before she could stop to think of the consequences. She shook her arms out of it, letting it fall onto the chair. She toed her boots off, then began unbuckling her belt.

In the water, Sharky let out a sharp wolf-whistle. She chuckled, breathless as she wiggled out of her jeans.

The freckles on her thighs were apparent in the bright sunshine. Hands trembling, she pulled her tank top off. For the first time since they’d taken up permanent residence on her body, her sins were revealed to the sunshine and to another person. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

_Wrath. Pride. Lust. No sin that can’t be washed clean in the river._

He was quiet in the river now. It would certainly be a shock to see. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Maybe it wasn’t just that her _sins_ were marked into her skin, it was what had happened that she was afraid of showing the world.

Her bra was off, then her panties. Letting out a cry that made Sharky smile, she rushed into the water, dunking her head down deep into the cool dark water. Jo stayed there for a moment, feeling the water push and pull her gently. Then her lungs began to ache and she pulled herself up to the surface, feeling the sun’s warmth again. She gasped in a breath, slicking her hair back with her hands as she traded water.

She smiled at Sharky, a few feet away from her and swam over.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her, quiet, a droplet of water rolling down over his lips.

She felt her body flush with embarrassment and heat. With the way he was looking at her right now…he wasn’t lying.

They were so close their legs were bumping each other’s as they paddled.

Jo cupped her hand and splashed him in the face playfully. Sharky chuckled, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Sap.”

“Alright, alright. I guess I deserved that one,” he admitted. Wrapping his arm around her middle, he pressed their bodies together underneath the water. Their feet scrambled a little, finding purchase on the rocks of the slope up to the bank. She stared into his eyes, gun-metal grey, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m bein’ serious,” he said, voice husky and low. It settled something hot in her belly. Leaning forward, he kissed her with his surprisingly soft lips. Her hand came to rest on his cheek, feeling the stubble there. Jo returned his kiss with equal passion, heart still fluttering in her ribcage like a frantic little bird. He was so warm in contrast to the chilly water, his skin smooth against hers.

 Caught up in the kiss, she allowed it when his hands on the backs of her thighs guided her legs around his waist.

Their kisses grew more heated. Tongues slipped past soft lips and little moans escaped her, despite herself. Her fingers slid back into his wet mop of hair, tugging gently at the strands to get him to give her a few moans. Heat rose and consumed her, her hot breaths fanning against his lips each time they pulled away for a moment to catch their breath.

It was nice, just to be held in the water. To be wanted like this, by someone like him. It wasn’t innocent by any means but it wasn’t twisted.

Her hands slid down his chest, roaming over his shoulders, digging her nails lightly into them. Against her thigh, she could feel his arousal too. Pride bloomed in her chest at that feeling, of him wanting her too. 

“Fuck me,” Jo breathed, pressing her forehead against his, their noses bumping against each other.

“Food first,” he reminded her and pulled away, grinning wickedly. Jo’s legs sunk back down to the rocks below, shifting for purchase. Sharky started to wade up to the shore, leaving Jo breathless and cold again in the water.

“Tease!” she shouted after him.

“I know you are but what am I!” he shouted back.


End file.
